Pengakuan Sakura
by XDevilXDevadX the black mage
Summary: Halo, saya membuat kisah cinta antara Naruto dan Sakura. Di episode 206, hanya akan mengubah alur cerita. Di cerita ini, ada Lemon (Bagi anak kecil tak boleh membaca.).


**Halo, saya ada membuat cerita tentang Pengakuan Sakura ke Naruto di Negera Besi (Di series Naruto Shippuden episode 206.). Tapi saya hanya mengubah alur ceritanya.**

**Warning: Abal, gaje, OC, lebih utama, Lemon (Bagi yang orang Dewasa boleh membaca ini, tapi bagi anak kecil tidak boleh baca.).**

* * *

'KEPUTUSAN SAKURA'

"Ap-apaa tadi kau bilang Sakura-chan…?"

"Kau tadi mendengarnya kan Naruto, aku bilang tadi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Naruto."

"Aku tidak bisa peduli lagi pada Sasuke-kun, ada sesuatu yang salah denganku karena mempunyai perasaan pada orang itu laki-laki yang sudah menghianati kita semua.

Aku harap kau menanggapinya Naruto. Ini pengakuanku yang tulus padamu, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam sejenak karena bingung dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Sedangkan Sakura dia masih menunduk malu dan terlihat wajahnya yang merona. Terlihat disana teman-teman mereka hanya bisa diam melihat drama shinobi antara Naruto dan Sakura dengan dihiasi latar rumah-rumah dan salju yang turun.

"Tapi ke-kenapa Sakura-chan? Apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini ?" Tanya Naruto heran

"..."

"Sangat tidak lucu bercanda ditempat seperti ini Sakura-chan." Sambung Naruto

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto. Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku… tidak ada gunanya mencintai seorang Missing-nin dan seorang kriminal. Aku tidak terus menerus menjadi anak kecil seperti ini. Aku harus bersikap dewasa dan menerima kenyataan." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Naruto mencoba berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi Naruto, kau bisa melupakan tentang janji yang kau buat padaku 3 tahun yang lalu dan melupakan tentang Sasuke-kun, oke." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Ada apa ini?" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yamato dihalangi oleh Kakashi. Sai, Kiba, dan Lee terus diam dan menjadi penonton yang baik .

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi Sakura-chan…? Kenapa tiba-tiba memutuskan seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto penuh keheranan

"Aku sudah bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa...! Kalau tentang alasan kenapa aku tiba-tiba menyukaimu, aku punya banyak." Jelas Sakura

Sai yang memperhatikan dari belakang tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Naruto mulai menerawang ingatannya saat dulu Sakura menunjukkan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

'Grebb.'

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh kekar pemuda blonde itu dipeluk oleh gadis dihadapannya, semua yang melihat pemandangan itu terdiam.

"Sasuke-kun semakin jauh-jauh dariku, tapi kau Naruto, kau selalu ada di sisiku, selalu menganggapku, aku sadar siapa kau sebenarnya. Kau pahlawan, kau penyelamat Desa Konoha, semua orang mencintaimu. Dan akulah salah satu dari mereka. Perlahan-lahan kau berkembang dari nol kau berkembang menjadi seorang pahlawan, dan aku melihat itu terjadi. Tapi kejahatan Sasuke-kun menjadi-jadi, dan itu membuat sering menghancurkan hatiku,dia berubah menjadi orang asing bagiku." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar pada Naruto, Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi kau Naruto aku bisa menyentuhmu. Kau membawakan kedamaian padaku, dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku…"

'GREB.'

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya tangan kekar Naruto memegang erat bahu Sakura, mendorongnya dan berhasil menghentikan kalimat Sakura.

"Hentikan, Sakura-chan! Ini benar-benar tidak lucu, tahu!

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah, Naruto? Mereka bilang, hati wanita itu seperti langit musim gugur."

"Aku benci orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri!" Balas Naruto

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku membohongi perasaanku, satu-satunya apa yang bisa merasakan perasaanku adalah diriku sendiri. Kalau kau membenciku katakan saja! Jangan membuat alasan yang bodoh!"

"Tapi aku pikir ini aneh! Jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu!"

"Hal seperti itu katamu? Hanya hal seperti itu? Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya bagi seorang wanita untuk menyampaikan perasaannya?! Semua itu tidak sepadan dengan perjalalan jauh kesini untuk dikatakan?! Aku pasti akan datang kesini untuk mengatakannya! Kau selalu bicara tentang Sasuke-kun dan terus mengejarnya.. selalu menghadapi musuh yang berbahaya! Kenapa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan dirimu sendiri saja?! Aku mau kau kembali ke Konoha bersamaku, pulanglah denganku Naruto, karena itulah aku datang kesini!" Sakura mulai emosi karena Naruto tidak mengerti juga perasaanya. Tiba-tiba saja Kiba maju menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sakura? apa kita katakan saja yang sebenarnya?" Bisik Kiba pada Sakura. Sakura langsung menginjak kaki Kiba dengan keras.

"Sai, Kiba, Lee kalian bertiga pergilah. Aku ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu, nanti aku menyusul." ucap Sakura dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka. Ketiga temannya itu terlihat bingung tapi mau tidak mau mereka harus mengikuti permintaan teman gadisnya itu, karena dari awal ini adalah rencana Sakura. Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya mengangguk dan mengiyakan, segera mereka berbalik dan melompat... Hilang dari tempat tersebut.

Kakashi pun langsung menatap Yamato dengan tatapan seperti memberi sinyal, yang ditatap pun langsung mengangguk tanda mengerti.  
"Kami harus menyusul mereka, walau mereka bertiga aku rasa mereka akan kesulitan." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan bingung 'apa-sedang-terjadi-sebenarnya'. Dia langsung melompat ke arah perginya ketiga Chunnin tadi untuk segera menyusul mereka diikuti dengan Yamato di belakangnya.

Sakura dan Naruto dalam beberapa saat tidak berkata apa-apa, merasa canggung satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Sakura, sepertinya memang ada yang harus kau jelaskan dengan semua ini..." Ucapnya sambil menatap tajam gadis dihadapannya. Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang kan padamu Naruto? Tidak ada apa-apa. Percayalah!" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Naruto

"Lalu mereka?" Tanya Naruto dengan menggantung pertanyaannya

"Mereka akan kembali ke desa Konoha, Naruto." jawab Sakura

"Tapi sakura-chan- hmmmmp..." Naruto tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya.  
Manis, Hangat dan tidak bisa ditolak. Sakura tiba-tiba mengunci bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Naruto yang kaget hanya bisa mematung, cukup lama bibir mereka menyatu Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya dan menikmati apa yang dilakukan gadis berambut pink dihadapannya. Tapi momen itu harus berakhir saat Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan mendorongnya untuk melepaskan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, ini tidak benar. Maksudku ini-" Kalimat Naruto terhenti saat Sakura menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Naruto.

"Kumohon Naruto, tidakkah kau mengerti aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau pergi? Hiks...hiks..." sekarang Sakura menangis dan tentu saja membuat Naruto salting dan bingung telah membuatnya menangis.

"Ekh?! Sa-Sakura-chan kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?! Aduhh! Bagaimana ini?! Ekhh...?!" Naruto terlihat sangat bingung dan tiba-tiba saat Sakura mendekat pada Naruto dan memeluknya erat, melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. Naruto yang tidak tega dengan keadaan Sakura langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan mengelus-elus punggungnya, membiarkan air mata yang jatuh dari mata emerald Sakura membasahi jaket Naruto.  
Mereka tidak sadar mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian oleh warga setempat yang berlalu-lalang.

"Sa-sakura-chan, aku malu, nih. Kita masuk saja ke penginapan." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang bahkan tidak gatal. Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto masuk ke penginapan.

Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke penginapan yang Naruto tinggali dengan Kakashi dan Yamato sementara ada di Negara Besi. Naruto mempersilahkan Sakura masuk dan membawanya ke kamar. Sakura langsung terduduk di lantai kamar yang hanya beralaskan karpet, dia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali terisak. Naruto yang melihat itu benar-benar tidak tahan melihat orang yang sangat dia cintai & sayangi terus menangis, dia langsung duduk dihadapan Sakura dia memegang kedua tangan Sakura.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dari wajahnya, dan langsung memegang kedua pipi Sakura, Naruto menatapnya dengan iba. Segera dia menghapus air mata dari mata emeraldnya yang menghiasi paras cantiknya.

"Sakura-chan, kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Sakura-chan..?"ucap Naruto lirih. Sakura yang semula hanya menunduk langsung mendongak menatap mata sapphire Naruto. Sakura tersenyum sesaat dan segera menghambur ke pelukan Naruto kembali. Naruto mengusap-usap belakang kepala Sakura dan mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura. Benar-benar hangat dan nyaman, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto dan Sakura, walau sesaat mereka benar-benar tidak ingin momen langka ini berlalu begitu saja berharap kalau waktu bisa berhenti. Sakura mendongakan kepala dan kembali menatap Naruto. Kedua mata indah itu kembali saling bertatapan, biru sapphire dan hijau emerald. Sakura memulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kumohon, Naruto. Berhentilah mengejar orang yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kita berdua, Naruto." Ucap Sakura. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura kembali berbicara.

"Aku ingin kau mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu sendiri. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, Naruto." Ucap Sakura dengan lirih. Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa dia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Sai mengatakan semuanya padaku." Ucap Sakura kembali sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"S-Sai? Jadi kau datang kemari untuk mengatakan ini? Ap-apa maksudmu semuanya ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan heran.

"Dia mengatakan semua tentang yang kau sembunyikan dariku." Jawab Sakura

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan? Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu." Balas Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Suara isak tangis Sakura kembali terdengar oleh telinga Naruto.

"Ja-jangan...hiks... berbohong padaku...hiks...aku sudah tahu semuanya. Hiks..." ucap Sakura di tengah tangisannya. Naruto kembali memeluk erat gadis dihadapannya, sungguh dia tidak bisa melihat gadis yang sangat ia cintai terus menangis seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Sai katakan padamu, Sakura-chan ?" Tanya Naruto

"Semua tentang perasaanmu."

"Perasaanku...?"

"Kau jahat sekali, Naruto! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?!...Hiks..."

"Apa maksudmu tentang perasaanku, Sakura-chan...?"

"Naruto, kau sudah tidak bisa lagi membohongiku. Kumohon padamu, jujurlah padaku, Naruto."  
Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, 'kan Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang sukses membuat Naruto kaget dan langsung menatap wajah Sakura.

"A-apa?!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Naruto. Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Walau begitu, aku tahu kau selalu mencintai Sasuke." Jawab Naruto dengan sangat lirih. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum kecil dan...

'BUAGHH!'

"Aww! Sakit, Sakura-chan!" Naruto sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan bogem mentah Sakura secara cuma-cuma.

"Naruto no Baka. Bukan itu yang kutanyakan." Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa kecil melihat Naruto meringis.

"Jadi, kau memang mencintaiku, ya Naruto?"

"Hehehe. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu, Sakura-chan. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu agar Sakura-chan tidak menangis lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

'CUP!'

Sakura mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Naruto, yang sukses membuat Naruto blushing.  
"Kau manis sekali, Naruto." Ucap Sakura yang wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda merahnya dengan Naruto.

"Aku ini benar-benar bodoh, ya."

"Ekhh?" Ucap Naruto mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Aku ini memang benar-benar bodoh bisa-bisanya aku mencintai orang yang salah. Kaulah yang selalu ada disampingku, menghiburku, dan ada disaat aku sangat membutuhkan seseorang. Tapi aku tidak menyadari semua itu, bahkan kau memikirkan kebahagiaanku tanpa memperdulikan keadaanmu. Hiks...hiks..." ucap Sakura dan kembali menangis. Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakura dan langsung memegang dagu Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga kembali sapphire dan emerald bertemu pandang.

'CUP!'

Sekarang bibir mereka berdua yang sangat terkejut saat Naruto menciumnya. Tapi dia sangat tidak ingin melepas bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto, Sakura sangat menikmatinya, berbeda dengan ciuman yang tadi sekarang lebih terasa hangat, nyaman, penuh kasih sayang. Tapi ciuman itu harus berakhir karena kebutuhan oksigen. Terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi Sakura yang malu dia segera membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto, begitu pula Naruto yang wajahnya ikut memerah tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan." Tiba-tiba kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto.

"Na..ru..to..."

"Kumohon, Sakura-chan. Jangan menangis lagi, akan kulakukan apapun supaya Sakura-chan tidak menangis lagi." ucap Naruto. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, dia melingkarkan kembali kedua tangannya di leher Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Semakin dekat hingga terasa hembusan nafas menerpa wajah mereka berdua. Dan lagi-lagi...

'CUP!'

bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan.

Ciuman yang awalnya adalah ciuman kasih sayang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sebuah pagutan mesra penuh gairah. Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Sakura dan mendekapnya lebih erat. Sakura pun terus menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka seakan tidak ingin terpisah. Tapi pada akhirnya ciuman itu harus berakhir sejenak sebelum mereka menempelkan kembali kedua bibir mereka. Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Sakura tanda meminta izin lidahnya untuk masuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya

"Hmmpp..." desahan-desahan keluar dari mulut kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu disela-sela ciumannya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah lawan mainnya menggerayangi bagian dalam mulutnya, pergulatan lidah pun terjadi. Mereka berdua sangat menikmati apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sampai tidak menyadari saliva yang tercampur di bibir mereka mengalir dari ujung bibir mereka. Kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya itu untuk sementara, untuk saling mengatur nafas.

"Naruto... apa aku harus melakukan lebih dari ini untuk meyakinkanmu kalau aku sudah benar-benar melupakan Sasuke-kun... dan aku... menginginkanmu, Naruto-kun."Ucap Sakura dengan senyum nakal yang menggoda. Naruto hanya tersenyum tiga jari ala rubah miliknya itu.

'Tu-tunggu dulu! Tadi Sakura-chan memanggilku Naruto-kun?!' Batin Naruto setengah ragu dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Sakura-chan, tadi kau memanggilku?"

"Memanggil bagaimana Naruto-kun?" goda Sakura kembali.

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura kembali. Jelas terlihat wajah mereka yang benar-benar sudah merah matang sekali. Mereka saling bertatapan, dimata mereka terlihat sebuah ketulusan. Sakura kembali mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto, dia langsung menarik kuat tubuh Naruto dan melayangkan tubuhnya sendiri kebelakang, sehingga posisi mereka Sakura berbaring dengan Naruto menindihnya di atas dengan keadaan masih berpelukkan. Sakura menurunkan kedua tangannya membelai pipi Naruto.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, Sakura-chan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu, dan aku benar-benar tidak membayangkan akan melakukan hal ini denganmu Sakura-chan." Jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

"Melakukan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura dengan mengecup lembut pria dihadapannya. Naruto kembali tersenyum menunjukkan gigi putihnya. Sakura meraih pengait jubah dilehernya dan langsung melepaskan jubah putih yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkan jenjang lehernya yang putih itu.

'GLEKKK!'

Naruto menelan ludah saat melihat melepaskas jubahnya dan menarik sedikit ritsleting pakaiannya hingga menunjukkan kulit mulus nan putih gadis di hadapannya itu.  
"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Baka!"

"Ap-apa? Aku menatapmu, ya? Hehehe..." Sangkal Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya.

"Hmmmmm. Tatapanmu itu mirip sekali dengan Jiraiya-sama saat mengintip Tsunade-sama sedang mandi, kau tahu..."

"Ekhh?! Jangan samakanku dengan pertapa mesum itu, Sakura-chan!" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, dia mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada Sakura dan...

…Dan lagi-lagi Sakura merasakan hangat di bibirnya, Naruto kembali mengunci bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya.  
"mmmmpp" desahan Sakura benar-benar membuat Naruto tidak ingin melepasnya. Kemudian ciuman itu terpisah saat Naruto menurunkan wajahnya sejajar denganleher jenjang Sakura.

"Ahhh..." desah Sakura saat Naruto menciumi lehernya, ciuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah jilatan-jilatan dan hisapan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di leher gadis berambut pink tersebut. Sakura terus mendesah menikmati perlakuan Naruto padanya.

Hal itu membuat Naruto gila dan ingin melakukan lebih. Sakura mulai meremas-remas rambut pirang Naruto tanda dia sangat menikmatinya, Sakura tidak menolak sama sekali. Tiba-tiba Naruto melirik ritsleting di daerah dada Sakura, perlahan tapi pasti Naruto menurunkan ritsleting itu dan membongkar di balik pakaian pink Sakura, dua gunung Sakura yang tidak terlalu besar itu masih tertutup bra hitam yang ia kenakan. Sakura mendekap Naruto, mendekatkan wajah Naruto dengan dadanya.

"Apa kau akan memperhatikannya saja, Naruto-kun...?" Ucap Sakura setengah menggoda Naruto.

"Boleh-kah...?" Ucap Naruto, Sakura mengangguk pelan memberi izin.  
Naruto menelan ludahnya sesaat dan mulai meraih bra hitam Sakura, menggesernya sedikit keatas dan...  
Blush...  
wajah Naruto benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus, melihat pemandangan di depannya, Sakura tidak berbeda dengannya dia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat memerah.  
Naruto membuka mulutnya .  
"Ahhhhh.. haa..."

Naruto melahap dada kiri milik Sakura, sedangkan lengan kirinya sibuk meremas dada kanan Sakura. Lengan kanannya mulai meraba-raba punggung Sakura seperti mencari sesuatu, dan Bingo...  
Naruto menemukan pengait bra Sakura, dia mencoba melepaskan pengait itu tapi selalu gagal. Sakura terkikik pelan melihat apa yang hendak dilakukan pria yang tengah menikmati tubuhnya itu.  
Sakura memegang pipi Naruto dan menjauhkan wajahnya, Naruto melirik Sakura. Sakura segera mendorong dada pemuda itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Sakura segera bangkit dan duduk dihadapan Naruto yang juga sedang terduduk dihadapannya, aneh Naruto terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf Sakura-chan... Kau pasti marah, ya? Aku minta maaf Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto lirih sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Heii! Naruto-kun bantu aku...!"  
Naruto langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura sedang memunggunginya

"Sakura-chan apa yang-?"

"Kau ingin membuka pengait ini, 'kan? Cepatlah...!"

Naruto terlihat kaget, sesaat dia berpikir Sakura akan marah padanya.

Naruto mendekat untuk meraih dan melepas pengait bra.

"Kukira kau akan marah padaku, Sakura-chan."

"Memang..."

"Hahh..."

"Aku akan marah kalau kau membiarkanku begitu saja." Ucap Sakura sambil cemberut

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya, Sakura-chan." Balas Naruto sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Sakura.

"Ahhh... hmmmm... Narutoooo..." desahan itu terdengar lagi saat Naruto meremas dan memilin-milin ujung dada Sakura yang berwarna merah muda. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Sakura.

"Ahhh..." Sakura terus mendesah nikmat saat Naruto terus beraksi. Tangan Sakura memegang kedua lengan Naruto yang terus meremas kedua buah dadanya itu. Sedangkan lidah Naruto terus menjelajahi leher mulus nan putih Sakura. Sakura mengangkat tangan kirinya mencoba meraih leher Naruto. Dengan segera Sakura menarik leher Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan kedua bibir itupun langsung menyatu. Bibir mereka hanya terpisah untuk bernafas dan kembali menyatu. Naruto menurunkan tangan kanannya menelusuri perut Sakura.

"Akhhh..." Sakura melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesah keras saat tangan kanan Naruto meremas bagian 'kewanitaan' Sakura yang masih terhalang dua lembar pakaian itu.

"Na..ruto.. pe-pelan-pelan." Ucap Sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Ahhh iya maaf Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto setengah khawatir. Naruto segera mengangkat tangannya itu menjauh dari daerah tersebut.

"Naruto, kenapa berhenti?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Hanya saja kau perlu sedikit pelan karena ini pertama kalinya bagiku." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ja-jadi, kita bermain lagi?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Tidak."

"Hahh...?! apa?!"

"Aku bilang tidak. Tidak sampai kau melepas bajumu, tidak adil jika hanya aku yang melepas bajuku, 'kan?"  
Dengan segera Naruto melucuti jaket dan kaosnya, hanya tinggal memakai celana panjangnya. Sakura langsung kembali berbalik memunggungi Naruto kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh gadis dihadapannya. Tangan kirinya langsung memedang ujung dada kiri Sakura yang sudah sangat mengeras itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya kembali merayap menuju daerah rawan tersebut. Tapi kali ini Naruto menyelipkan tangannya masuk kedalam 'underwear' Sakura. Sekarang tangannya benar-benar langsung menyentuh vagina Sakura yang sudah sangat basah itu. Naruto mengusap-usap vagina Sakura dengan sangat perlahan tidak ingin sampai Sakura merasa kesakitan dengan aksi tangannya.

"Ahhhh...!" Sakura benar-benar sangat menikmati aksi tangan Naruto juga bibirnya yang terus mengecup mesra leher jenjangnya. Naruto yang mendengar Sakura terus mendesah tambah bergairah tidak ingin melepasnya. Telapak tangan Naruto sekarang sudah benar-benar basah akibat cairan keringat yang keluar dari vagina Sakura.

"Na.. ru.. to.. kun.."

"Hmm...!"

"Jarimu...!"

"Jariku.. ?"

"Naruto-kun, jarimu..."

"Kenapa dengan jariku, Sakura-chan...?" Naruto yang sebenarnya tahu maksud Sakura hanya mencoba untuk menggodanya.

"Na..ru..toooo... Aakhhh...!" Sakura berteriak saat Naruto memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang 'kewanitaan' Sakura.

"Kau yang memintanya, 'kan Sakura-chan...?" Ucap Naruto. Sakura menjawabnya dengan desahan-desahan dan erangan-erangan yang menggairahkan di telinga terus me'maju-mundur'kan jarinya, 'lubang' Sakura yang basah mempermudah gerakkan jari Naruto. Naruto menambahkan jari telunjuknya masuk ke 'lubang' Sakura.

"Akkhhh... akhhh.. Naru.. to.. kun... akhh..." erangan Sakura semakin menggila. Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya, cepat dan semakin cepat. Erangan Sakura sudah tak bisa terkendali lagi, ia berteriak sejadi-jadinya, sampai akhirnya...

"AKHHHH... !" dan teriakkan terakhir dari Sakura itu menandakan ia sudah mencapai puncak. Keringat benar-benar sudah memandikan tubuh indah gadis itu. Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya perlahan yang sudah berlumuran cairan orgasme dari Sakura, pertama dia merasa aneh dengan cairan itu, dia mencoba menciumnya.  
'baunya aneh' itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Rasa penasarannya membuatnya memberanikan dirinya untuk menjilat jarinya yang berlumuran cairan orgasme gadis itu.  
'rasa yang aneh, tapi benar-benar bisa memabukkan'  
Entah kenapa Naruto sangat menikmatinya seperti sedang menjilati sisa-sisa Ramen yang ada di mangkuk. Sakura masih terlihat mengatur nafasnya, itu benar-benar pertama kalinya dia merasa sangat bergairah. Setelah selesai dengan jarinya, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sakura memintanya untuk bangkit.

"Berdirilah Sakura-chan.."

Sakura langsung menurut dan segera bangkit. Naruto meraih pakaian terakhir yang menutupi bagian bawah Sakura dan melepaskannya. Sekarang tubuh mungil nan indah Sakura tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Naruto menarik Sakura kembali terduduk dia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan kini mereka berhadapan. Naruto segera melepaskan celana pajangnya, sementara Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya hingga bersandar di dinding kamar. Naruto mendekatkan jaraknya dengan gadis yang kini tersenyum manis dihadapannya.

"Kau indah dan cantik sekali, Sakura-chan..."

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan gadis dihadapannya. Sakura tersenyum dan mengulurkan kedua lengannya untuk segera meraih leher Naruto. Segera Naruto memposisikan pinggangnya di antara kakinya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Sakura, sementara Sakura langsung mengalungkan lenganya pada pemuda yang ada dihadapanya. Tubuh mereka merapat dalam sebuah dekapan hangat, bibir mereka kembali bertemu dan mulai bersilat lidah satu sama lain.

"Mmmpphh...!"

"Mmmmm... Akhh...!"

"Naruto...kun..."

"Sakura-chan..."

Setelah pagutan yang berlangsung cukup lama itu Naruto kepalanya dan mulai menciumi leher jenjang Sakura.

"Akhh... haahh…!" erangan Sakura, dia meremas dan mendekap kepala Naruto yang tengah menikmati lehernya itu. Setelah selesai dengan leher, Naruto kembali merendahkan kepalanya dan sekarang wajahnya bisa menatap jelas dua gunung berharga milik Sakura. Naruto mulai mengecupnya, menghisapnya dan memainkan ujung dadanya yang berwarna merah muda itu dengan gigi-giginya. Naruto terus menjilati tubuh Sakura, jilatannya itu turun ke perut Sakura terus ke bawah dan akhirnya sampailah pada selangkangan Sakura yang terbuka lebar itu. Wajah cantik Sakura kini benar-benar merah karena Naruto terus menatap 'bagian terlarang itu'.

"Akhhhhh…! Naruto-kun...!" erangan Sakura kini terdengar lebih keras saat Naruto mulai mengecup vagina miliknya, menjilati 'daerah itu' dan sesekali Naruto menggigit sesuatu yang menonjol yang menurutnya menarik. Naruto terus melahap bagian tersebut dengan penuh nafsu. Semakin bersemangat saat dia mendengar erangan dan desahan Sakura yang sangat menikmati ulah Naruto itu.

"Naruto-kun... aku..."

Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan Sakura dan terus meneruskan aksinya.

"Aku akan segera…!..AKHHHHHHH…!" Sakura mencapai puncaknya yang kedua.

'Slurpp!'

Naruto menghisap habis cairan yang baru saja keluar dari 'gerbang' Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"

"Aku juga, Sakura-chan..." Naruto langsung berdiri, melepas semua bawahannya, 'batangnya' mengacung tegak di hadapan Sakura. Naruto kembali duduk, Sakura pun maju mendekati Naruto memegang batang penis Naruto dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Akhhh… Sakura-chan…"

Sakura terus mengocoknya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan benda yang ia pegang, terus mendekat dan mulai menjilati kepala penis Naruto. Menjilatinya dari ujung sampai pangkal. Melahap batang itu, memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

"Akhhh.. akhh…" Sekarang giliran Naruto yang mengerang keenakkan, dia memegang belakang kepala Sakura, menekannya untuk terus melahap batang miliknya itu.

"Sakura..chan.. aku akan se… gera…

"AKHHHH…"

Naruto mencapai puncaknya yang pertama, cairan yang ia keluarkan memenuhi mulut gadis pink itu. Sakura dengan perlahan menenggak habis cairan Naruto. Setelah saling mengatur nafas mereka kembali bertatapan, Sakura segera merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai yang hanya beralaskan karpet itu. Naruto mendekat dan mengangkat kedua paha gadis berambut pink tersebut, dan menaruh batang penisnya tepat di depan 'gerbang' Sakura yang masih rapat.

"kau yakin dengan ini Sakura-chan…?" Tanya Naruto memastikan sebelum akhirnya mereka melanjutkan lebih jauh. Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Naruto mencoba meluruskan arah penisnya. Perlahan dia coba masukkan.

"AKHHHHH.." Sakura berteriak saat kepala dari batang penis Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"kau benar-benar yakin Sakura-chan ? aku tidak mau kalau sampai menyakitimu.."

"aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun.. ini hanya karena aku baru pertama kalinya.. lanjutkanlah Naruto-kun…"

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali meneruskan aksinya, dengan sekali dorongan….

"AKKHHHHHHHHHH..!" Sakura berteriak hebat kali ini, lebih keras dari sebelumnya saat seluruh batang Naruto benar-benar masuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Sakura yang kini sudah tidak perawan lagi. Perlahan darah keluar dari selangkangan Sakura turun ke paha dan menetes di lantai.

"Ap-apa.. itu.. da-darah… itu darah..!

..Sakura-chan kau berdarah bagaimana ini ?" Naruto benar-benar panik saat melihat darah yang keluar saat Selaput Dara Sakura robek keluar dari lubang kewanitaannya.

"itu memang darah.. kenapa memangnya Naruto-kun…?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"apa kau terluka Sakura-chan ?"

"ja-jangan-jangan kau kau benar-benar tidak tahu yaa…

.. akhhh kau ini, ini sudah wajar Naruto-kun.. darah ini menandakan kalau aku sudah kehilangan keperawananku…" jawab Sakura dengan sedikit nada kesal karena kebodohan pria di hadapannya itu. Naruto memang payah tidak tahu hal seperti itu.

"apa…?"

"yaa.. aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun…"

Setelah cukup lama terdiam dalam posisi yang masih menyatu itu, Sakura mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"kau bisa mulai lagi Naruto-kun.."

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai menggerakkan pahanya maju-mundur.

Desahan dan erangan dari keduanya terus terdengar selama aktifitas berlanjut.

"Nah..ru..too...kun.. akhh..." Sakura terus meneriakkan nama pemuda blonde itu.

"Sakura-chan.. kau sangat rapat sekali... akhh..."

"lebih.. Naruto-kun...

..aku ingin lebih.. nghhh.."

"NGHHH..."  
Naruto semakin bersemangat mnggenjot pahanya, makin cepat semakin cepat.

"Akhhh... aku akan..."Sakura mulai menggelinjang tak karuan, kembali perasaan aneh di bagian selangkangannya mulai terasa kembali.

"Naru... to..kun... aku akan..."

"Ja-jangan ditahan Sakura-chan..."

"NGGGHHH..."

"keluarkanlah Sakura-chan..."

"akhh.. akhh.. akhh..

..NARUTO-KUN !"  
Dan teriakkan terakhir gadis itu menandakan bahwa ia sudah mencapai puncaknya yang kedua. Cairan putih kental milik gadis itu memenuhi ruang 'pribadi'. Sementara Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di batangnya itu, benar-benar mebuatnya sangat bersemangat dan semakin mempercepat tempo permainan.

"Naruto-kun.. aku.. sudah lelah.."

"sebentar lagi Sakura-chan.. sebentar saja"

"ta-tapi Naruto-kun... aku sud.. ah.."  
Naruto tidak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan Sakura dan terus menghentakkan pinggangnya.

"Sakura-chan.. aku sudah... mau.."

"yahh Naruto-kun.. ayo keluarkan...

"Akhhh... sedikit lagi..."

"keluarkan di dalamku Naruto-kun..."

"SAKURA-CHANNNN..!"  
giliran Naruto sekarang yang mencapai klimaks. Setetes cairan kental itu menetes keluar dari vagina Sakura. Tubuh pria tergulai lemah, dia langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tubuh gadis yang ia cintai itu. Kepalanya tepat berada di atas dada kanan Sakura. Sakura mendekap kepala Naruto lebih erat dan membelai rambut pirang terangnya itu.

"Naruto-kun…"

"hmmm…."

"jangan pergi…." Ucap Sakura sambil terus membelai rambut Naruto. Naruto tidak menjawabnya, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan berbaring di samping gadis berambut pink itu. Dia merentangkan kedua lengannya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Sakura-chan.. kenapa kau melakukan ini…?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus menatap langit-langit. Sakura langsung berguling sedikit ke arah Naruto dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. Tangan kirinya membelai dada Naruto, dan langsung memeluk pinggan pria blonde itu.

"aku hanya ingin kau kembali bersamaku Naruto-kun…" ucap Sakura. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menatap mata emerald gadis di pelukannya itu. Naruto mulai membelai kepala Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain, tidak ingin ada yang memisahkan mereka. Sakura terus mengusap-usap dada Naruto, tapi tangannya terus menuju ke bawah, makin bawah hingga mencapai perut, semakin bawah lagi dan lagi.

"Naruto-kun… kau masih keras yaa..?" Sakura mengusap-usap batang Naruto yang kembali menegang itu, Naruto tersenyum dan mencium kening Sakura. Sakura pun ikut tersenyum.

"kau mau main lagi Naruto-kun ?" ucap Sakura sambil terus memegang batang Naruto, Naruto sedikit malu menjawabnya karena dia sendiri masih belum puas, tapi dia tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura mengalungkan kembali lengannya di leher Naruto dan mulai menaiki tubuh Naruto, sekarang posisi mereka Sakura berada di atas Naruto. Mereka pun mulai mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali, saling mengulum dan bergulat lidah, hingga kedua tangan kekar Naruto memegang pinggang Sakura, Sakura mengerti dan mulai merendahkan pinggangnya lurus dengan pinggang Naruto.

"Aakkhhh…." Erangan Sakira tesebut keluar saat batang Naruto kembali memasuki lubang kewanitaa Sakura. Mereka mulai permainannya kembali, tapi kali ini di dominasi oleh Sakura. Sakura teru menggoyang-goyangkan pingganngnya sementara tangan kekar Naruto terus meremas buah dada Sakura.

"Akhhh.. haaa.. Naruto-kun.."

"Sakura-chan.. ini luar bia..sa.. sekali…"

Mereka terus mendesah saling meneriaki nama pasangannya itu. Naruto yang merasa dinding-dinding lubang Sakura yang semakin menyempit bias tahu bahwa Sakura akan segera mencapai klimaksnya. Naruto tidak ingin ada yang keluar lebih dulu, ia ingin keluar secara bersamaan. Segera Naruto mendorong Sakura.  
"Naruto-kun ada apa ?"

"tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan.. aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang menarik"

"menarik ?" Sakura bingung dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"berbaliklah Sakura-chan ?" Naruto meminta Sakura untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan Sakura pun hanya menuruti. Sekarang posisi Sakura menungging bertumpu pada kedua tangannya dan lututnya, yeah Doggy Style.

"ini akan terasa lebih enak Sakura-chan…" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan langsung meraih pinggang Sakura dan siap menusuknya kembali.

"AKKHHH…." Erangan Sakura keluar saat Naruto memasukkan batangnya kembali.

"akhhh.. dalam sekali.." desah Naruto

"Naruto-kun.. kau benar-benar hebat.. akhh.."

'PLAK'

'PLAK'

'PLAK'

Suara hentakkan pinggang itu semakin cepat, Naruto melingkarkan tangan kanannya dan meraih dada kiri gadis berambut pink itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang pinggang Sakura. Sakura terus mengerang sangat menikmati permainan.

"Naruto-kun.. lebih cepat.. aku sudah ingin.. keluar…"

"yaa Sakura-chan.. aku juga.."

Pria blonde itu pun menaikkan tempo hentakkannya, tangannya meremas dada gadis itu dengan cukup keras, Sakura pun sudah tidak tahan. Dirasakannya selangkannya mulai merasakan rasa yang aneh itu kembali.

"AKHHHH ….."

"AKHHH Naruto-kun…"

Dan cairan putih kental hangat pun kembali memenuhi area permainan. Cairan yang bercampur dengan cairan pasangannya itu pun menetes keluar. Sakura langsung tergeletak sangat lemas, Naruto pun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk gadis yang baru saja bercinta dengannya. Mereka berbaring dalam keheningan mencoba menikmati yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sakura-chan, aku sangat, sangat mecintaimu…"

"Aku juga, Naruto-kun."

"Aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu selalu Sakura-chan."

"Aku tahu, Naruto-kun."

Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu dan..

'CUP!'

Dia mengunci bibir mungil Sakura.

"Sepertinya kita harus berterima-kasih pada Sai." ucap Naruto

"Ya. Tanpa dia, mungkin kita hanya akan membohongi perasaan kita masing-masing."

"Kau benar Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hmmmm…?"

"Apa kau masih ingin melaksanakan janji itu?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia, Sakura-chan. Jika kau ingin aku menyelesaikan janjiku, akan kulakukan…"

"sebenarnya aku ingin kau melupakan janji itu dan aku ingin kau berjanji sesuatu padaku.."

"Apapun it, Sakura-chan."

"Berjanjilah… Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku sampai kapanpun."

"Itu Pasti! Akan kubuat itu janji seumur hidupku! Karena itu Jalan Ninjaku!"

SELESAI


End file.
